What Goes Around
by DragonTamer186
Summary: Naruto sings a song to Sakura after he catches her with Sasuke. Not good with summaries but it's my first fic please review! One Shot!


What Goes Around Summary: Naruto sings a song to Sakura after he catches her with Sasuke

Disclaimer: ShadowDragon09 does not own Naruto or Justin Timberlake or the song "What goes around"

This is my first fic so don't be rude much.

Naruto and his friends Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, and, Neji sat in a mostly crowded karaoke bar with drinks in hand talking about something important. It was so important that if this topic was ignored it could have had horrible consequences.

"I'm telling you Chouji if I had to choose between being stranded on an island with food or with Kurenai I would definitely choose Kurenai." Kiba said. "Why on Earth would you choose a woman over food?!Something that gives you life!" yelled a horrified Chouji. "I would choose a woman over almost anything" replied Kiba "It's like the law."

"I can't believe you two are still arguing about this stupid topic. You're starting to piss me off!" snapped Neji. "You people are so troublesome." Replied Shikamaru lazily. "Why do I even hang out with you guys anyway?"

"Because you don't want Gaara's sister to find you and drag you off to go shopping again." said Lee. Shikamaru gave a little shudder as he thought about the horrors that shopping implied. "Do you find something wrong with my sister Nara?" a deceptively cool voice spoke. "NO! Not at all Gaara." He said nervously as he turned to face Gaara. "Better not," Gaara replied" because if you hurt her I'll kill you slowly." He said this so emotionlessly that almost everyone at the bar felt a cold shiver run down their spine.

The only one not affected was Naruto who was sitting down not saying anything, barely listening, and only talking when he felt like it. "Come on Naruto when are you going to get over her already?" Said Kiba. "You've been moping for almost a day now." "Give him time Kiba,"said Lee "How would you feel if you caught your girlfriend cheating on you with your supposedly best friend."

"I still say you should kill her. Or at least let me do it. I never liked her to begin with." Said Gaara. Suddenly Naruto froze. "Speak of the devil" said Neji" She's here now." She being the person who just walked in the door. She had pink hair, brilliant green eyes, an average build, and a rather large forehead. "Well make that devils." said Neji. As a man walked in right behind her. He had beautiful features almost girlish if one didn't look closely. He had onyx black eyes, bluish black hair shaped like a ducks ass. "What is she doing here with him." said Kiba twisting his head around to see her.

"How should I know." Hissed Neji.

"They have a lot of guts coming in here with us in here too." Said a pissed off Gaara. "Yeah let's go show 'em to 'em" said an also pissed off Kiba.

"Guys leave them alone." said Naruto "I don't care if they're here or not just ignore em. "But Naruto they hurt you on purpose we can't just let that go." Said Lee. "As much as I don't want violence I can't help but agree with them." Said Chouji

"It's troublesome but their right Naruto." Said Shikamaru.

"I said no!" yelled Naruto. Then he calmed down and gave a trademark fox like grin. "Just leave them alone. No matter how much I want to go and punch both Sasuke and Sakura's lights out I think we might enjoy what happens next." "What do you mean?" said Neji. "Just watch." Said Naruto mysteriously.

Just when Sakura went to the bathroom a beautiful blonde haired woman walked in the bar and sat right next to Sasuke. "Is that Ino?" asked Shikamaru amazed. "Yep." Said Naruto. Then Ino much to the shock of all of them except Naruto gave Sasuke a big kiss right on the lips.

O.O was the expression of most of the boys except Naruto.

Just then Sakura came back from the bathroom. "What the hell is this Sasuke?! Why are you kissing Ino-Pig?!" Sakura screeched. "Because I want to." He said coldly. "How could you do this to me?" She sobbed "I thought you loved me." "I don't love you. How could I love someone who cheats on people on a drop of a dime." He said "at least I know Ino won't leave me because she saw someone else."

Then both Sasuke and Ino left Sakura who was crying in the bar. "We are now having open house." said the karaoke director as if nothing happened. "Anyone who wants to come up come on up."

"Well that's my cue." Said Naruto.

O.O no one had changed their expressions after what had just happened. As Naruto walked onto stage Sakura looked up and almost died at the emotionless look he was giving her. "This song is called "What Goes Around" It's dedicated to a certain pink-haired someone."

Music starts

Naruto:

Hey Girl  
Is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand  
So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you, baby (baby)  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong

(Sakura started bawling by this point and the boys finally snapped out of their stupor but then stared because they didn't know Naruto had such a good voice.)

Don't wanna think about it (uh)  
Don't wanna talk about it (uh)  
I'm just so sick about it  
I can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it (uh)  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair

Is the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Shoulda known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
Yeah

Now Girl  
I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now (on now)  
Maybe I should do the same (maybe I should do the same)  
The funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you baby (baby)  
And now, it's all just a shame  
That I guess I was wrong

Don't wanna think about it (no)  
Don't wanna talk about it (hm)  
I'm just so sick about it  
I can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it (uh)  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair

Is the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Shoulda known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find

(Visions of Sakura with Sasuke run through Naruto's mind)

What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
Yeah

What goes around comes around  
Yeahhh  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeahhh  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that

Don't wanna think about it (no)  
Don't wanna talk about it (hm)  
I'm just so sick about it  
I can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it (uh)  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair

Is the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Shoulda known better when you came around (shoulda known better)  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around (now it's breaking my heart)  
Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
(What goes around comes around, baby)  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
(What goes around comes around, baby)  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
Yeah

Yup  
Yup  
Yup (let me paint this picture for ya, baby)  
Yup

You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And everytime you call him, all you get is a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
That he's doing to you  
What you did to me  
Ain't that the way it goes  
When you cheated, girl  
My heart bleeded, girl  
So it go without saying that should let the feeling hurt  
Just a classic case scenario  
Tale as old as time  
Girl, you got what you deserved  
And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right  
But girl, I ain't somebody  
I'm out of sympathy  
See...  
(Sakura was crushed at this point because she thought Naruto would forgive her and take her back like always.)  
What goes around comes back around  
I thought I told ya  
Hey (hey)  
What goes around comes back around  
I thought I told ya  
Hey (hey)  
What goes around comes back around  
I thought I told ya  
Hey (hey)  
What goes around comes back around  
I thought I told ya  
Hey (hey)

Take it to em, J

Hey, hey, hey, hey (repeatedly till the end)

Haha  
See  
You shoulda listened to me, baby  
Take it to em, J  
Because  
What goes around comes back around  
Hahahaha  
Ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh At the end of the song everyone their clapped and whistled their approval as Sakura ran out of the bar in anger, shame, and tears. "Ha did you see her face." Kiba couldn't stop laughing." That was soooo cold but it was awesome." He said. "Thanks," said Naruto "I feel better already." "We know you would," said Gaara in an uncharacteristically kind voice.

"One thing Naruto," said Shikamaru "How did you know that Sasuke would leave Sakura for Ino? How did you even know Ino was going to be here? And- ,"he stopped there. "You set this whole thing up didn't you?" he accused. "You knew they would come here you didn't you?"

"To answer your questions: Sasuke is alot like Sakura he'll leave anyone for another pretty face. Which is why I had Ino pretend to leave with Sasuke then ditch him right after. This whole plan was something me and Ino came up with for revenge on Sakura and Sasuke."

Kiba,Lee,Neji,Gaara,Shikamaru=O.O

"That was genius," said Shikamaru.

"I know," said Naruto cockily.

"Well at least your back to normal," said Kiba as everyone laughed.

Well I know it probably sux but well okay please review.


End file.
